The Nerima Zone
by SeekerInDarkness
Summary: Looking at this very screen, what you’re about to experience is a Dimensional voyage of both sight and mind. Watch as some of the characters experience the unthinkable. RR please.


The NerimaZone:

I don't own the Ranma 1.5 and I don't own the Twilight zone.

**Chapter 1: Enter The Clown!**

_Narration, _"Speak", "_Singing," _'thought' _and _**Sounds!**

**In the background, you can hear the Twilight Zone Theme music**

_Looking at this very screen, what you're about to experience is a Dimensional voyage of both sight and mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance which things and Idea that lead to…_

**The Nerima Zone**

_Our story begins in the Tendo home which resides in Nerima, Japan. A town where strange and the unusual things are commonly known to happen. _

"Oh no, not again," Kasumi sighed as she enters the Tendo Dojo to find empty bottles of sake littering allover the floor. 'I do wish Father and Uncle Saotome would stop these late night drinking habits.'

Lying unconsciously at the far end of the Dojo lazed Soun and Genma snoring in their deep sleep.

Kasumi walked over to her father and shook him gently. Soun began to stir from his unlikely nap. As he sat up, he gave out a loud yawn.

"Good morning Kasumi. How is everything? Is breakfast ready?" Soun asked lazily.

"Everything is fine father but I'm sorry to say you missed breakfast. You and Uncle Saotome were sleeping for a very long time and Ranma and the other had already left for school. Grandfather Happosia left on a trip for the Miss Japan Beauty Pageant."

Soun scratch the back of his head in embarrassment and give out a sheepish chuckle, "Well, it can't be helped. I guess Genma and I had one too many. Ha hah, say, what day is it?"

"Well father, it's a Saturday and you have a meeting with the city council at eleven."

"Oh, I see, and what time is it now?"

"About 10:45."

Soun's eyes were now wide open. In a flash, Soun exit through the back porch and into the street of Nerima.

"Ara, I hope Father doesn't hurt himself. A hangover can be such a bother." Sighing to herself, she decided to wake Genma as well. "Uncle Saotome wake-up," the only thing she got out of him was a load snore. Genma can sleep like a log sometime. "Breakfast!"

In an instant, Genma sat up. But since he had one too many drinks last night, he is now clutching his head in pain.

"Ara, you should be careful Uncle Saotome, you shouldn't move so fast after drinking all that sake."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," 'maybe drinking that last sake was a bad idea.'

"Oh dear, look at the time. Now Mr. Saotome, I have to go to the market for some last minute shopping so you will be here all by yourself. Don't worry, I won't take long. In the mean time, why don't you get some rest while I'm gone, okay?" with a final smile, Kasumi picked up a small basket and left though the front entrance.

Seeing no harm in dear old Kasumi's advice, Genma slowly made his way up stairs. He enters into the guest room and was nest nice and comfy underneath his futon where he slowly drifts into a deep sleep.

_This is Genma Saotome, a man in his late 50s. With his old friend Soun Tendo, they pledge to unite their branch of Anything Goes Martial Arts by arranging their children to wed. _

_Being the Student of the Founding Master of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, he had been known to do unspeakable acts that involves pity theft and reckless endangerment to his only son. Genma would even go so far as to bargain and engaged his son for anything so pity such as a bowl of rice and two pickles. _

_Now he settles in this town in the comfort of the Tendo home. But what he doesn't know… is that he just stepped into…_

_**The Nerima Zone**_

All is will during this nice peaceful afternoon. Where there's nothing more but to hear the soft melody of the birds chirping and feeling the soft mid seasonal breeze. Hahhh, there's nothing that can ruin this nice peaceful moment.

**HONK! HONK! HONK**!

That was until a sudden outbreak got the attention of a certain martial artist. What came afterward were melodies of horns and bells filling the air.

The overweight martial artist began to toss and turn within his futon due to the infernal racket coming from outside. Unable to put up with it, Genma sat up, race to the bottom floor and flung open the door to see the bozo making all that noise.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?!" The annoyed overweighed man shouted.

What he saw was a colorful car with large horns and poke-dotes parked out front at the Tendo Gate. What came out of the funny looking car was a clown. A clown indeed: Heavy white makeup, a large rubber nose, a painted red smile and a puffy orange hair. He wears a large bowler hat, an oversized baggy pant, a puffy shirt and a pair of oversized floppy shoes.

The clown made his way over to the Tendo resident and gives the portly martial artist a cheery smile.

"Why Hello!!! I'm BoBo the Clown! You might recognize me from my T.V. program, _Singing with BoBo_, HahaHaha!"

Genma stared at the Clown in stupor before answering him. "Ehhh…No… not really."

"Ahhhh, that's too bad. You must be a very sad and depressed man." BoBo said in a depressing frown.

"Look, if you're not here to challenge the Dojo, than get out of here!" Genma spoke in a tone of irritation.

"Oh, no can do my friend! I'm here on a very important mission," grinned the Clown.

"And that is?"

"I'm here to wish a Misaki Miyoki a Happy 87th Birthday!" BoBo took out a small harmonic whistle and blow.

"_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! _

_Whoop-di-doo, Whoop-di-doo;_

_May your days be pleasant; Open up your presents, _

_Just for you; _

_Just for you;_

_Happy Birthday, Happy-" _

**Slam! **

Slamming the door, Genma walks off to go back to sleep.

**Toonk! Toonk! Toonk!**

"Argh, now what?" He walks back to the door and open it.

"_Birthday!_

_Whoop-di-doo, Whoop-di-doo;"_

**SLAM!**

"Crazy clown wearing freak," growled the irritated Martial artist. "People who sing and dances like that should be dragged out and thrown into the streets. That weirdo better be outta here when I get to my futon. What a waste of time."

Genma sluggishly walks across the living room to get to the foot of the staircase. Sigh, the call of his nice comfy futon awaits just up these steps.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEETTHHHHHHHHHHH!**

But first, he needs to get his ears to stop ringing.

Hearing an annoying giggle, Genma turns to see the clown holding large a fog horn.

"Hahaha, Hello again! Do you miss me?"

Finally gotten the ringing to stop, Genma grab the annoying happy clown by the collar and shuck him angrily.

"What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Hahaha! I'm here to give Misaki Miyoki a Birthday Surprise of course."

"That's not what I meant! And what do ya mean by Birthday Surprise?!" Genma outrageously asked.

"Oh! Well you see I aired out that I'll be doing Birthday rounds for those who wish to have me at their birthday party. So here I am, wishing Misaki Miyoki a happy 87th birthday! So, do you know where she is?"

"Get out! You won't find a Misaki Miyoki here!"

Bobo was sad to hear that. "Oh, so she must be out," then the frown had turned up-side-down. "I know! I'll just entertain you until she gets here!" Putting his hands into his left pocket, the clown pulled out a large package and handed it to Genma. "Here, a present from me to you."

Looking at the package, Genma notices a card attached to it, "Hmm…'Warning. Open With Own Risk.'" Curious, he took the ribbons off and lifted the lid.

**WHAM!**

"Oops, now how did that get in there?" Bobo said innocently when a large boxing glove hammered the martial artist.

---

"Ugh…What happen?"

Due by the sheer force of the said 'gift,' Genma was walloped across the living room and his thick head stops his short trip as it pierce through the kitchen wall. Genma puts great effort to pull himself out but try as he might, he can't seem to get out.

He is stuck.

"Great, what else can go wrong?"

**Slat!**

Genma blinked twice. He licked the side of his lips to taste a white creamy substance dripping down his face. He then noticed Bobo carrying a full stack of pies as he skips merrily towards him.

"Why ya do that?" Genma asked unhappily.

**Slat!**

"Do what?" Bobo innocently asked as he threw another pie.

**Slat!**

"Cough-cough…That!"

**Slat!**

"Sorry, won't do it again!"

**Slat! **

"Cough, but you just said-"

"No I didn't!"

**Slat! Slat!**

"Cough-Cough! Okay, that's it! Errrggghhhhh!"

With all his strength, Genma freed himself out of the hole. He grabs the back of the clown's shirt, race straight across the hall, "Get Out! Get Out! Get Out! And…Stay Out!" and threw him out of the front door.

Wiping away the last of the cream, Genma dusts off his hand for a job well done.

"Now that's taken care of, yawn…Time for a well earn rest."

--

"Ahh, peace and quiet…" said Genma as he climbs into the futon and nestles himself to sleep. 'Sigh, and there's nothing that can spoil this moment.' He then closes his eyes and counts the dashing pandas jumping over the fence.

**Clank! Clank! Clank! Clank!**

**Toot-ti-toot-ti Toot-ti-toot-ti!**

**Toot-ti-too toot-ti-too!**

**Do dodo do do! **

**Dodo!**

Genma immediately sat up the minute he heard that infernal racket. The clown came back, annoying as ever. He parades around the room with a cheering delight. Tooting his French horn and banging his drum, he plays that same tone over and over.

'This clown is starting to get on my nerve.' Genma untangles himself out of his sheet and marched angrily over to that infernal clown. He ripped the instruments out of the clowns grasp and destroyed them.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Bobo asked innocently.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get out. 1!"

"Woah, wait a minute. Let me give you something to say I'm sorry." Bobo then pulls out a large box. "Here is some candy. Please, take as many as you please."

Being a Saotome, he's never the type to pass on free food. Genma took a handful of chocolates and pops them into his mouth.

"My, you really do like those chocolate coved Tabasco and hot Pepper crunch huh?"

Genma's face had begun to turn red. His eyes were starting to water and his ears are whistling out stream of steams. He ran around the room demanding a watery substance to stop the stinging heat. He then looks out of the window.

'Of course!' With a great leap, he plunges out of the two store house into the Koi pond.

**SPLASH!**

"Hahahaha! Looks like that took care of him. Now, time to find Misaki Miyoki!" Walking back downstairs, Bobo went to the Dojo entrance. He slides open the doors and came across something he didn't expect.

"Grrrrr," a wet Panda stood furiously behind the door way, glaring at Bobo in fierce rage.

"Hehe, nice Panda, does it want a nice piece of candy?"

**Smack!** –NO! –Panda Genma whacks the clown with his wooden sign. He carries him out with his front paw and threw him out of the door. Going into the kitchen, he pours himself with some hot water.

"Argh, what does it take ta get rid of that Clown?!"

Then he got an idea.

---

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice Clown!"

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Open up! I'm here to wish Misaki Miyoki a happy birthday and I'm not leaving until I do!"

The door slowly flew opened. Genma, disguised as an old lady in a large purple kimono and wearing a gray wig in a bun, greets the clown with a forceful smile.

'The things I do to get rid of this clown.' Genma internally thought.

"You're Misaki Miyoki?" Genma nod his head, "at last!" Bobo gives Genma a bunch of presents and began to sing his Birthday song:

"_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! _

_Whoop-di-doo, Whoop-di-doo;_

_May your days be pleasant; Open up your presents, _

_Just for you; _

_Just for you"_

BoBo tipped his hat, walks out of the Gates and drove off in his colorful car.

Tiredly, Genma threw the presents to the side and slams the door. He took off his disguise and walks off to the staircase.

"Finally, he's gone."

The moment he was about to take a step further, the door suddenly flew open and Kasumi came in with a basket full of goodies.

"Ara, Uncle Saotome. I see you're awake! Did you sleep well?"

"Ehhh, you can say that," Genma said sluggishly.

"Well I'm glad! Ara, I almost forgot," She dips her hand into the basket and hands Genma a small package. "Happy Birthday Uncle Saotome! I hope you like it," she responds back with a happy smile.

"Oh, thank you Kasumi. That's very nice of you." How nice, from all the commotion, he had completely forgotten today is his birthday. This day had gone better after all.

"Oh! While I was out, I arranged a special Birthday Surprise!" The door flung open once more and a certain someone came through the house.

"_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! _

_Whoop-di-doo, Whoop-di-doo;_

No. It can't be. Why? The clown. The clown is back. THE. CLOWN. CAME. BACK.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Faster than the eye can see, Genma run straight through the Tendo wall, leaving behind a human shaped hole.

---

**//Somewhere on the Rocky Mountain of Mt. Fuji**//

"Huff, Huff. Finally! Huff…wiz...At last! Huff… Peace and Quiet." Ganma rests his head on the solid graveled ground, eagerly waits to finally get some sleep.

"Hahahah! What took ya? I thought you'll never get here!"

Genma's eyes had flung wide open. 'No… Impossible… How can he possibly find me all the way out here?!'

Slowly but surly, he moves his head up to gaze at the oversized shoes. He then follows it up to colorful pants all the way to the grinning smile.

"Now, you don't think you can just runaway without getting your Birthday Surprise, did you?" he took out the harmonic whistle and blew.

"_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! _

_Whoop-di-doo, Whoop-di-doo;_

_May your days be pleasant; Open up your presents, _

_Just for you; _

_Just for you!_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday! _

_Whoop-di-doo, Whoop-di-doo;"_

_Is it by coincident or by dumb luck? Who knows? Anything could happen if you enter… __**the Nerima Zone**__. As our story draws to a close, lets us all wish our favorite Panda-man a Happy Birthday!_

"Stop! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore! Just make him Stop!"

"_May your days be pleasant; Open up your presents, _

_Just for you; _

_**Just for you!"**_

AN: Hope you like this little story.

Oh yeah, just so you know, I did a little recreation of a cartoon I saw and took bits and pieces from it. I don't own it though; I think it was a "Garfield cartoon Peace and Quiet."


End file.
